Blood Child: Arya & Gendry
by Stormborn Soul
Summary: Arya's back in Westeros after becoming a master assassin, and she's crossing all of the names of her list. (An AU where Joffrey and Margaery rule, Stannis is at the Wall still and Sansa is still married to Tyrion. (Eventually Arya/Gendry) (Also posted under the Game of Thrones section)
1. Prologue

_**Hello brave souls, crazy enough to click on this story!**_

_**This is a short little prologue, I promise chapters will usually be between 10-15 pages each :] **_

_**I'm sure some of you were brought here from my other ASOIAF story, Dragons & Wolves. If not, check it out! :] **__**But if you are, just a heads up, this one focuses on Arya and Gendry rather than Jon and Dany.**_

_**Rated M for VIOLENCE, language and way later on for things of a sexual nature! and of course I do not own the series ;] just have to get these little disclaimers out there.**_

**_ALSO! This is an AU! Where Joffrey and Margaery Tyrell rule the Seven Kingdoms, Stannis is still at the Wall and Sansa is still married to Tyrion. _**

_**Please leave a review :]**_

* * *

It had been so was easy to kill Walder Frey, her old masters would have died of laughter.

Not bothering to shapeshift into someone else's face, she had easily marched through the gate and cut down any of the Frey's men who tried to stop her. With her two short swords and supernatural strength, she sliced through them like butter.

She found old Walder, naked in his bed next to a young woman who was probably no older than her. She grimaced in disgust and threw the head of his eldest son and heir Ryman Frey into his bed to wake him.

Old Walder jolted awake and screamed, throwing his son's head to the floor, arterial blood splattering around the room . His little bedmate woke and rolled out of her blankets and under the bed in terror.

Old Walder shook, "W-w-what is the meaning of this? Guards!"

Arya smiled, his guards would never come, "See all of the blood on my cloak? That's what remains of your men."

"Witch! How did you do this woman?! I will kill you!" Walder screamed, it was simple bravado, the old man was a thin and frail as his hiding wife.

"Hmm witch is the wrong word, I am simply an assassin," Arya smiled.

"Assassin," Arya saw the old man attempt to think, attempt to piece the puzzles together.

Arya grew bored. Confusion in three, two, one.

"Who hired you?" Old Walder screamed.

"No one, I thought your death was long overdue," She sheathed her swords and smirked up at him.

The old man laughed, "Well then so be it, I've lived a long life, fathered over a hundred children and had nine wives, get it over with witch."

"I'm no witch!" Arya backhanded him and he flew into the stone wall behind him, gasping for air the old man struggled to stand, "I have no intention of getting it over with either. I have every intention of making you suffer like you made my family."

Old Walder looked confused.

"Mental facilities failing you in your old age, you senile bastard?" Arya snickered, "Catelyn and Robb Stark and all of their men."

"Oh, Arya Stark are you?" Old Walder laughed, "They deserved it for crossing me! I'd do it again in a second!"

"I don't remember asking for your opinion… yet, I'll wait until after I torture you to the brink of death and ask you again," Arya smiled, "Ready or not here I come."

* * *

Two days later, Arya washed the blood off her hands using a pitcher of water in Old Walder's room. Then she pulled the woman out from under her bed, the girl was pretty but frail, probably from crying under the bed for two days. But Arya could see bruises and scars all over her, Walder's doing, Arya mused.

The girl looked into Arya's eyes terrified, "A-a-are y-you going to k-kill me?"

Arya rolled her eyes and ignored the question, "How old are you?"

"E-eighteen," The girl shivered, her pale hair hung down to her waist, dirty and blood strained, Arya had been a little messy.

Arya's eyes widened, "Wow, a year older than me. How long have you been married to him?"

The girl looked shocked, "A y-year."

"And do you have family you can go home to now?"

"T-t-this is my family, I am—w-was Walder's great-great-great-great niece."

"Ugh and you had to fuck your creepy, wrinkly old uncle," Arya quelled the urge to gag and pushed the girl out of the room, away from the disfigured corpse and his skin that hung from his bedframe.

She pulled a bag of gold coins off her belt and gave them to the girl, "Here, get somewhere safe, don't flaunt your coins, learn a trade, open a shop or become a whore, whatever you wish, all I ask of you is to spread the word."

The girl took the bag with shock in her green eyes, "Spread what word?"

"That the Lady Wolf is crossing names off of her list," Arya marched out of the Frey's castle and off to her next target.

* * *

_**Please leave a review! They make my day! :D **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Thanks for clicking! Hope you enjoy this story!**__**  
**_

_**I've made a blog for both of my Game of Thrones stories! www. stormbornsoul. tumblr. com , just take out the spaces. Check it out for funny/cool GoT pics, cool fanart I find and a full view of the "book cover" I made! Also some of the pics on there will give you hints about upcoming chapters! :]  
**_

_**Anywho, enjoy ch1! Youtube search, "Seven Devils" by Florence and the Machine, it's my current theme song pick! I think it really captures the tone!**_

* * *

_The dwarf woman studied her with dim red eyes. "I see you," she whispered. "I see you, wolf child. Blood child. I thought it was the lord who smelled of death..." She began to sob, her little body shaking. "You are cruel to come to my hill, cruel. I gorged on grief at Summerhall, I need none of yours. Begone from here, dark heart. Begone!" -A Storm of Swords._

* * *

The night air was smoky and smelled of blood on the King's Road, forcing Arya to go off the road and into the woods. Neither stupid nor brave, she decided not to attempt to find her way through the forest in the night and made camp a half mile off the road.

After feeding her horse, Arya made herself comfortable around her small fire and tried to find the night sky through the thick trees.

Eventually she gave up and looked at her hands, so soaked in blood, if not physically at the very least metaphorically. She wondered what her mother and father would think of her now. Would they be proud of her? Proud of what she planned to do?

Vengeance seemed like something her father would've adamantly been against, such a respectable man of honor, avoiding death at all costs. But hadn't he sought it himself when his father and brother died? Was what she was doing so different?

Her masters at the Guild of Faceless Men had strove to stip her of her identity, make her a faceless identity, no family and no cares in the world. They had strove to make her an obedient sociopath, with not thought nor care for human life, only the orders of those above her. They tried to tell her that the Seven and the old gods of the North were one in the same.

She didn't believe, perhaps the Seven were but one could not look at a Weirwood and think it anything like the thousands of other gods in the world.

And that's where she failed. They couldn't take the Arya out of Arya. They could take away Needle, her clothes, her name, her sight, her _everything_ but they couldn't take away her memories. The feel of the cold Winterfell wind on her cheeks, the urge to howl at moon, her wolf dreams at night.

So she pretended. The masters liked to tell their trainees if they didn't utterly believe in the Faceless god and his mission one would not be granted with his powers. Arya smiled, it had been a lie, she had abandoned her post and still had every ounce of power they had given her.

She had spent so many years, running from her past, trying to find something that would make her forget, a strength that would make her invincible not only in battle but from her own memories.

But it was useless, they only way to erase your past from your thoughts was to erase it from this world. And that had made her remember her list. Arya closed her eyes and visualized the people she'd come back to kill.

_Alive, _she closed her eyes. _Gregor Clegane and his men Dunsen and Raff the Sweetling, Sandor Clegane, Ilyn Payne, Ser MerynTrant, Theon Greyjoy, Queen Cersei, her brother Jaime Lannister, King Joffrey and Petyr Baelish._

Arya looked Northward, she couldn't forget her next targets, _Roose Bolton and Ramsay Bolton. _

She thought of the information she had received from her "_resource"_, apparently after her brother's death and Theon had sacked Winterfell, the Boltons had been quick to take up residence in her family home. Her resource claimed that Roose Bolton had even plotted her brother's death with the Frey's and Lannister's.

Arya clenched her fists, it was sure to be even more gratifying than killing Old Frey. She smiled.

She kept herself occupied until daybreak with her plans of killing her victims. Roose Bolton was an old bastard like Frey but Ramsay Bolton was a tough son of a bitch. She'd heard of him that's for sure, Roose's bastard that got legitimized, he was more animal than man and three times as vicious. He was known for rape and torture.

Apparently he had been married to a fake "Arya" and the poor girl had been tortured and raped within an inch of her life. Arya shook her head, she couldn't stand the thought, poor girl had been abused in her name. She'd make him _pay._

Daybreak came far sooner than she thought. She wasted no time to getting back on the road, she really needed a drink. Nothing sounded better than some strong whiskey. Arya closed her eyes and forced herself into a shift.

The shifts weren't exactly painful but they weren't pleasant either. And with her being so petite, the elongation of her bones left much to be desired. Arya looked down at her hands, her automatic reaction after every shift, her hands were calloused, with big, thick fingers and yellowed nails, spotted with freckles.

She let one of her new hands drift up to her face, she had chosen the face of a man to take. Not that she didn't love a good bloodbath but it was hard to travel as a woman without getting messed with, especially the further north she went.

She continued on for a time and grew more agitated by the second, weren't there inns or pubs in Westeros anymore? She knew the unending wars had taken their toll but surely that would increase the need for strong drink wouldn't it? She sighed.

It was nearly nightfall before she found one. Groaning in relief, she quickly tied off her horse and stomped into the inn. Plopping down into an uncomfortable wooden chair at the bartop, the plump woman behind the bar quickly scuttled over.

She smiled at Arya, she had far too much rouge on her cheeks and the color on her lips was smeared lightly, Arya's eyes glanced left, she was sure it was no coincidence that another man sitting at the bar's neck was covered in smears of the same color.

"What's your pleasure?" She smiled at him and leaned over the bar, pushing her ample cleavage out for view, giving Arya a view of yellowed teeth and stretch marks.

Arya's good breeding was the only thing to keep her from wincing, "The strongest thing you've got and keep them coming."

"That's expensive, kind ser," The woman's eyes narrowed.

Arya didn't miss a beat, her gloved hand pushed three gold coins in front of the woman, "Do we still have a problem?"

The woman shook her head and with shaky hands she quickly pried the coins off the sticky bar and poured Arya's drink.

Arya looked into the dirty looking glass that covered the back of the bar, Arya's face was exactly as she had imagined it to be. Very plain, brownish hair, brownish eyes, non-descript features and a normal amount of freckles. Exactly what she wanted in a travel disguise.

For being cold out, her liquor was warm but it didn't matter. She knocked it back with ease and another met her hand before she had set the first down. Oh, the barwench was getting a big tip.

They went back and forth like that for a time, the bar wench seemed shocked by her tolerance. After the fifth she asked, "Do you want some food ser? We've got salted boar, bread and cheese."

Arya nodded and a full plate of food soon greeted her, Arya tucked in with eagerness. She washed down the stale bread with another drink.

Arya slid another five gold coins to the woman, "Thank you."

Her chugging switched to sipping with her next drink and Arya just enjoyed having a full stomach for a time. Footsteps behind her knocked her from her reverie.

"You should be more careful about waving all your gold around," Arya swiveled in her bar stool, five men stood before her, ugly ones at that. She was definitely feeling the alcohol now.

"And why is that?" Arya grinned, more a sneer than a smile.

"Someone might well—want to take it from you," The man who spoke before grinned, a medium height, bald man.

The men around him sniggered and Arya rolled her eyes.

"Look you dimwits, I just want to fill my gut and get out of here, I'll give you this one chance to go about your business," Arya sighed.

"Oh, how kind of you?" The man with the barwench's kissed all over him mocked.

"I like to think so," Arya grabbed her drink and took another sip, she waved her other hand in a shooing motion, "Run along, now."

"I'm getting real sick of your tone," One of them growled and grabbed Arya by her shoulders and threw her out of her chair. Arya stumbled back as the man took a swing at her, even intoxicated she managed to dodge with ease. Intoxicated villagers who were more acquainted with a plough than a sword were no challenge.

Taking one last sip of her drink, she smashed the drink on his matted head, "Looks like you need a drink, here try a bit of mine."

The other four stared at her in shock.

"I'm in a good mood tonight, I'll give you one last chance to fuck off before I make a barstool intimately acquainted with each and everyone one of your arses," Arya slurred.

The four men took their chance, running out of the bar. Arya stood there for a moment before she turned to look at the barwench. Poor woman looked terrified, with her back against the back of the bar, against the looking glass.

She pointed to the door, "Get out, get out now!"

Arya rolled her eyes and slowly approached the bar and left one more gold coin on the bartop, "For the glass... and the corpse."

Arya strode out of the bar.

* * *

_**Please leave a review! I know it's a bit of a filler, we're still getting into the story, but next chapter is far longer! **_

_**I'm loving crazy, vengeful Arya :] I really am! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it!**_

_**Who do you think Arya's "resource" is? Are you as excited for the next chapter as I am? I really hate Ramsay _ Almost as much as I Joffrey... almost. **_


End file.
